


I just had to let you know I'm yours

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bondage, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub, Don't Post To Another Site, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Mutual Pining, Shibari, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Victor being a brat, aka subbyforov, yoishibarizine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: “I have an idea,” Yuuri says. He’s sitting on his couch, afternoon light casting shadows across the hardwood floor. “But it’s a little unconventional.”“At this point I'm willing to try anything,” Victor sighs, fingers twitching from restlessness. Yuuri took Victor’s phone as soon as he stepped into the apartment, giving him a stern look and ordered him not to do any work. It stresses Victor out not to be productive, but he also likes pleasing Yuuri. Enjoys bossy Yuuri, so he complies.“Have you heard about Shibari?”Or. College freshman Victor Nikiforov is a over worked student with a crush on his new friend Yuuri Katsuki, fellow student and soccer player. When Victor collapses during finals week Yuuri suggests a method of relaxation Victor never would have expected.





	I just had to let you know I'm yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
This was my piece for the YOI Shibari zine - Rope Burn. It was my first time working on a zine and I thou it to be a fun and evolving experience. It also brought me to the lovely  
[takeitoffhemmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitoffhemmo) who's been my beta on more pieces than I can count and I'm extremely grateful for her. Please check out her Shibari piece too!

Victor literally collides with Yuuri his second month of college. He’s running through the gym facilities’ locker rooms, late. He has a meeting set up with the soccer coach about doing a study on massage’s effects on the soccer players’ performances. The results could be used both in his main studies for sports athleticism and his extra curriculum in massage. Victor needs to cut all the corners he can if he’s to manage the workload he’s sprung on himself this year. 

He’s just rounded a corner, looking down at his watch as if glaring at it will make him less late, when he collides with something warm, naked and wet. Startled, he looks up and is met with a firm and sculpted chest. A very nice chest, Victor thinks as he squeezes the man’s pectoral muscles. Strong but soft, he could totally bury his face in those. The person clears their throat, making the muscles jump and Victor realises what he’s doing, startling back with an undignified yelp, looking up to the stranger’s face. Wow. 

It’s the prettiest semi-naked boy, he does have a towel around his hips, that Victor has ever accidentally groped in public. 

The man with the amazing chest, pretty eyes and cute blush gapes at Victor. Beside him, a dark haired man, also lacking clothes, snickers. Victor apologises repeatedly as he casts his eyes down to the floor, hurrying away as he tries to will down his own blush. That had been the most embarrassing thing he has done all week. 

He meets the man again one week later at a party. Victor is tipsy drunk, when two familiar bodies, dry and in clothes this time, shows up. Apparently, Victor’s roommate Chris knows the tanned one of them. The cute one that Victor felt up, now in blue rimmed glasses, catches his eye and then blushes a pretty pink that makes Victor’s stomach flutter in excitement. Chris drags him over, introducing Victor to Phichit and Yuuri. Victor, being slightly drunk and having an extremely unreliable brain to mouth filter even when sober, blurts out ‘Oh, it’s the boy with the delicious chest,’ as he grabs Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri’s blush deepens to a gorgeous crimson. It’s an embarrassingly endearing start of a friendship, and the continuation of Victor’s deepening crush. 

It’s not until the semester is almost over and Yuuri watches as Victor collapses out off exhaustion, the workload from finals, working double shifts, raising 2000$ for the dog shelter and tutoring three students through their Russian exams, that things change between them. 

“I have an idea,” Yuuri says. He’s sitting on his couch, afternoon light casting shadows across the hardwood floor. “But it’s a little unconventional.” 

“At this point I'm willing to try anything,” Victor sighs, fingers twitching from restlessness. Yuuri took Victor’s phone as soon as he stepped into the apartment, giving him a stern look and ordered him not to do any work. It stresses Victor out not to be productive, but he also likes pleasing Yuuri. Enjoys bossy Yuuri, so he complies. 

“Anything, huh?” Yuuri asks and there is a deeper tone in his voice, one Victor hasn't heard before. It makes the butterflies in Victor's stomach do somersaults, heart pounding against his ribcage. 

“What are you suggesting?”

“I have request first,” Yuuri states confidently. Victor braces himself on his elbows and looks up. Yuuri is truly beautiful, with his long lashes, hair dark as ink and sculpted body. He wishes Yuuri would touch him, run his hands over Victor’s body, let fingers tangle in his long hair, hold him down as he-.

“Request?” Victor questions, stopping his own line of thought. 

“You have to quit two of your non-school activities.” 

“Wha-? But Yuuri I need them for extra credit and money and you know-” 

Yuuri raises a hand with a stern look and Victor falls silent as something in the air shifts. Victor feels a little put in place. As if Yuuri reached out and grabbed something and now Victor needs to decide to follow or fight against it. He doesn’t know why, but adrenaline starts rushing in his bloodstream, making him feel hot. 

“You’re working too hard, you’re pushing your body into overdrive. What I want to do-. I can’t if you’re this stressed. You have to let me take care of you. So, I ask, drop two of your extra credentials.”

“One.

“Two.” Yuuri’s unwavering. There is confidence pouring from him. It’s sexy, and it makes Victor tremble with excitement. He doesn’t want to drop anything, really, but if Yuuri keeps talking to him like that, it’ll be worth it. 

“Okay, two,” Victor agrees, a little breathless. Yuuri lets out a relieved sigh. He fixes Victor with a look, fire and heat, and if he wasn’t already lying down, Victor’s knees would have given out under it. 

“Have you heard about Shibari?” 

A week later, Victor finds himself back in Yuuri’s apartment, wrapped in a silk robe, black underwear underneath. He’s been given an offer of dominance, equipped with a traffic light system and filled out a form about his kinks, hard limits and sexual preferences. There’s a thin pillow on the floor, a black rope rolled up on the kitchen counter.

“You’re sure this will help me relax?” Victor asks, fiddling with the knot of the robe. He doesn't doubt Yuuri, it’s just that he feels this might just rile him up more than make him relax.

“I can’t be sure. I just know that some find it soothing,” Yuuri explains. They’ve been over this, multiple times. Victor just can't wrap his head around the fact that his cute crush is a dom who knows how to tie people up. 

Victor had gone home and searched the internet for information on shibari after Yuuri had suggested it. The results had made a pleasant fire burn through him at the thought of Yuuri seeing him like that; strung up, exposed, naked. The thought excited him enough that he found himself aching for it, daydreaming about it in all kinds of unsuiting places of his everyday life. 

The longing for Yuuri to touch him has grown since the offer, Victor’s blood vibrating with anticipation of Yuuri’s warm hands on his skin and rope wrapped around him. Like a present, for Yuuri’s eyes only. At the same time Victor feels scared. Not so much of the process itself. Yuuri is the kindest and most caring person Victor has met, he will gladly turn over his body to him. The fear comes from his uncertainty of his own reactions and feelings. He keeps such a tight lock on his crush for Yuuri. What if he can’t hold it back when being exposed like that?

“You ready?” Yuuri asks, holding his hand out for Victor to hand over the robe. 

This is where things change between them. As soon as Victor’s knees hit that pillow he’s Yuuri’s submissive. Yuuri’s. The thought alone makes a full body shiver spread across his skin. He does want this. Is excited for it. He unties the knot and hands the robe over. 

“Kneel.” 

Victor slowly drops to the floor, eyes searching Yuuri’s for confirmation that he is doing this right. The situation feels so new, exciting and scary at the same time. Yuuri’s eyes are soft, smouldering caramel, but his stance is firm, shoulders squared and relaxed. He’s only in a pair of black sweats, upper body naked as the day Victor collided into him in the beginning of the semester. Victor wonders what Yuuri’s skin would feel like under his hands, taste like under his lips. 

“There we go. Such a pretty boy for me, Victor,” Yuuri’s praises and his voice rolls over Victor like a warm ocean wave. Victor can’t help but relax as it washes over him, something unknotting in his chest. Victor has always enjoyed praise. It’s why he’s such an overachiever. Hearing it from Yuuri fuels a need to hear more, to be good. To be everything for Yuuri. 

Yuuri steps around him, one lap, watching, before starting another. His hand comes up to run over Victor’s shoulders, light touch that’s barely there. A pleased sigh escapes Victor’s lips, Yuuri’s fingers warm and smooth. Embarrassed, he snaps his lips shut. Yuuri stops and removes his hand, going to stand in front of Victor, eyes sterner now. Wow. 

“You have to be vocal, Victor. If you hold back, I won’t know if you’re okay or not. Please, grace me with your sighs and moans.” 

“Yes, Yuuri.”

“Good,“ Yuuri says, softer, hand coming up to cup Victor’s cheek, thumb stroking softly at his cheekbone. “Color?”

“Green.” Victor sighs, leaning into the touch as his eyes flutter close. Yuuri’s acknowledgment and touch feels like heaven. 

“So good for me, Victor. So pretty. Remember, feeling overwhelmed and needing to pause or stop is not a failure. This needs to rely on honesty.”

“Yes, Yuuri.” Victor agrees, already feeling a little breathless from the intensity in Yuuri’s eyes and voice. 

“Good. I'm going to go get the rope now.” 

The black rope feels cool but not cold against his bare skin as Yuuri starts wrapping it around his arms first. He wraps the rope, feels the tension, ties and then checks the tension again to make sure Victor’s comfortable. He secures Victor’s arms together, making it impossible for him to do much more than keep them where Yuuri has tied them before moving on to his legs. Wrapping, checking, tying, checking again. 

Victor doesn't know how it happens, but slowly his mind starts feeling hazy in the repetition of the binding, a warm and lulling sensation filling him as arousal starts licking his veins with every knot. It feels amazing, as if he’s flowing like water down a cliff. Yuuri’s voice is a beacon. A star to follow home. Victor wants to reach for him, hold on close. 

“Color?” 

“Green.” Victor pushes out, words hard to find. 

Yuuri’s hands are on his face again and it feels wonderful. Victor never wants him to stop touching him, the warmth of Yuuri’s palms blooming like wildflowers in his body. 

“Look at you, pretty boy. So beautiful for me. Perfect Victor.” 

Victor hums at the praise, joy bursting through him at pleasing Yuuri. Yuuri’s hand leaves him and cold follows in the lack of touch, lonely and vulnerable. He lets out a soft whimper to show his displeasure at the lack of Yuuri on his body, still struggling to find words.

“What's wrong, Victor?” Yuuri’s voice is close, and Victor turns towards it, desperate.

“Keep touching me,” Victor pleads. There’s a scraping sound and then Yuuri’s hands are back on him, as he’s carefully guided down to rest his head against something soft, Yuuri’s hands carding through his hair. 

“There you go. I got you.” 

A pleased hum vibrates through Victor at the praise again, warm tingles flowing through him like waves, building and building until the aching feeling of blood filling his cock is starting to be hard to ignore.

“Does it feel good, sweetheart?” Yuuri asks, hands wandering to caress Victor’s neck. 

A soft moan escapes Victor’s already parted lips, as the arousal keeps building. 

“That good, huh? God, you’re amazing.” Yuuri praises again, fingers softly pressing into Victor’s shoulder and neck muscles. 

“Yuuri, please.”

“Tell me what you want, Victor,” Yuuri demands, voice firm and strong in the haze of his mind.

“Kiss me.” 

Victor barely has time to register that he said it before Yuuri’s warm and soft lips are on his. It feels even better than all the caresses Yuuri has given him and he sighs happily, arousal still pooling in his gut, cock hardening still. 

Victor doesn’t know how long he’s tied up, completely at Yuuri’s mercy. All he knows is that it feels like nothing he’s ever experienced before and that he needs to do it again. As often as Yuuri will let him. 

“You went under fast,” Yuuri says, fingers massaging Victor’s scalp as they lay on the couch together. After care, Yuuri had called it. 

“It felt good. As long as you were touching me, it felt really good,“ Victor says. His mind still feels fuzzy, like it’s filled with cotton. 

“I’m glad,” Yuuri mumbles, undoing Victor’s ponytail, silver flowing free down his shoulders.

“Yuuri,” Victor calls, needing Yuuri’s attention, craving it like air to breathe. Yuuri slows his movements, twisting to look at Victor’s face. Their eyes meet and a small smile graces Yuuri’s lips as they do. “Can we do it again?” Victor asks. This earns a laugh from Yuuri and Victor grins joyously, body still feeling light and airy but heavy at the same time. 

“Yes. If you want to.” 

“Soon?” 

“Yeah.”

They meet every Tuesday after that. Yuuri ties him in different patterns, even if Victor notices that Yuuri seems to prefer him on his knees with his hands tied behind his back. Victor keeps craving Yuuri’s touch and on Monday nights he’s antsy and itchy, like his body is screaming for the restraints and the warmth of Yuuri’s hands. He doesn’t go into subspace every time, but more often than not he floats into the warmth and comfort of it. It's a sensation different from anything Victor has ever experienced before. He absolutely adores it. He has yet to voice his feelings for Yuuri, but he tries not to think about it. It’s good that he gets to have Yuuri this way, more than what they were before. 

It’s on the fifth time doing a scene that Yuuri answers Victor’s now standard request of a kiss with the question of where. When Yuuri has ripped Victor’s underwear off and takes Victor’s aching cock into his mouth for the first time, Victor sees stars. 

Victor wishes he had the courage to ask if he could kiss Yuuri when they’re not doing a scene. That they could be more than just friends with this dom/sub relationship tangling everything. He wants to be completely Yuuri’s, in every aspect. It’s not just that he lusts for Yuuri. He’s in love, and Yuuri’s care and their sessions have made Victor feel a lot better. He’s not as stressed, the need to prove himself not as prominent now that he has Yuuri praising him every week. His life has become so much better, in several ways, since Yuuri came into it.

It’s these thoughts that lead to the events that transpire four months into their relationship, a cold April night. Victor is angry at himself for not finding the courage to just ask Yuuri out on a real date, and a little petty and annoyed that Yuuri haven't done it either. Does he not like Victor like that? Victor has seen how Yuuri gets hard when they’re doing a scene and he seems to like hanging out with Victor even when they’re not. Is it that he just doesn’t have romantic feelings for Victor? It’s confusing, so Victor decides to do something to find out. It’s not in the most mature way, but he’s starting to get desperate and since his communication skills are failing him, maybe symbolism will work. 

Victor brings Chris the three extra blocks from their regular bar to the one where Yuuri and Phichit usually hang out at. The place is packed and even if Victor’s eyes almost instantly fall on Yuuri, the other man doesn't seem to have noticed him yet. It’s probably for the best, Victor needs a little time centering himself before dealing with the confrontation he hopes his clothing attire will bring, or rather his jewellery. Around his neck sits a black, lace choker. Victor hopes Yuuri will see it and think collar. Hopes it will spark possessiveness. Hopes it will make Yuuri fall in love. It’s childish and stupid. Victor has high hopes for it. 

They make their way over to the bar, Chris ordering two shots and a drink, while Victor sticks to coke. His plan is for Yuuri to bring him back home, and he knows Yuuri will never fuck him for the first time if he’s drunk. They talk and dance, Victor throwing glances towards Yuuri every other minute, without results. After an hour, Victor feels frustrated. He really thought he had more game than this. Thought Yuuri would chase after him as soon as he saw him. Giving Chris and his possible hook up some space, he heads for the bar. As he leans over the counter, trying to get the bartender's attention, he feels a warm hand snake around his waist. Smug, he turns to ask Yuuri if he can’t keep his hands away but his words die in his throat. Yuuri’s eyes are dark. Darker than Victor has ever seen them. Lips pink and wet and cheeks flushed. He looks turned on, and very much in a Dom state of mind. Perfect. 

“What’s this?” Yuuri’s fingers caress the skin right above the choker, brows furrowed. 

“Do you like it?” Victor says, biting his lower lip as he pushes his hip to the side, pressing against Yuuri’s groin. He can see Yuuri shudder, pressing back into Victor’s hip, roll slow and but demanding. 

“No.” 

Victor turns his face towards Yuuri then, their noses brushing. 

“Why are you wearing it?” Yuuri demands. Victor flushes, helpless under Yuuri control. He adores it. 

“I want to be yours,” he admits. He’s terrified, heart beating hard against his ribcage as he waits for Yuuri’s answer. 

“That’s not mine,” Yuuri scoffs, sounding offended as he eyes the choker. 

“Maybe I want it to be,” Victor breathes, eyes darting down to Yuuri’s lips. He wants desperately to kiss him. Pull him close and taste the heat of his mouth. He can’t though. It’s Yuuri’s decision to make.

“You want to be mine? My what?” Yuuri asks, eyes intent on him. There is something in Yuuri’s gaze, uncertain and questioning. Victor feels exposed, as if he gave away too much already, but if Yuuri needs more, he can give more. He feels strong under Yuuri’s gaze, as if he’s the sexiest thing on earth, as if he can bring down Yuuri’s defences. As if, maybe, Yuuri’s in love with him too. 

“Boyfriend, sub, the only one you kiss and hold hands with and fuck.” 

Yuuri sucks in a breath then, the rhythmic roll of his hips breaking in favour of a sharp thrust against Victor’s hip. 

“Boyfriend?” Yuuri confirms, smile spreading on his grin, equal parts joyous and predatory. Victor feels a shiver run through him as he nods. 

“Boyfriend with dom benefits,” he teases and Yuuri laughs at that, hand on Victor’s side squeezing. 

“I love that,” Yuuri answers, brown eyes shining with joy and Victor is so gone, mind, heart, soul. Yuuri leans forward, lips landing on Victor’s cheek, leaving a trail of soft kisses as his mouth moves down his jaw and throat. 

“Take me home,” Victor whispers, the contact igniting the fire pooling in his gut. 

“Do you need to tell Chris?” Yuuri asks, rolling his hips again. Victor has to bite his lips just so not to smile. Yuuri had been watching, had known Victor was there. He can feel Yuuri getting harder against his hip with every roll, just like he, too, feels arousal pool in his gut. He lets out a small whimper as he shakes his head, trying to focus on forming words, desperate to not lose just yet. He can drive Yuuri a little mad.

“No, he knows I would never leave with anyone but you. He knows I’m yours.” 

Yuuri’s eyes grow impossibly darker then, hand on his waist tightening as the other comes up to his neck. He grabs the loose string from the bow of the choker, tugging until the lace falls off down onto the floor. He presses close then, breath ghosting over Victor’s lips as Yuuri’s hot gaze pins him in place. His lips come close, just a millimeter apart and Victor feels the word across his lips just as much as he hears them. 

“All mine.” 

_________________________________________________

Yuuri ties the familiar black rope around his legs, securing them in a kneeling position. It’s a similar tie as the first time they did this, same pattern on his legs. His arms get secured in a different tie, rope looped around his forearms behind his back, leaving his torso bare. Yuuri ties around his waist, ropes secure down his hips to his legs, almost like suspender belt. Victor hums with excitement as his hard cock rests against his stomach, heavy and leaking. Every twist of rope and touch of skin makes him burn hotter, want more. Yuuri’s affected too, in a way he hasn’t been before. There’s something heavy in the air, anticipation and heat. When Yuuri’s done tying, he removes his pants, and sits down on the floor, legs stretched out in front of him, next to Victor’s kneeling form. 

“Come here, baby,” Yuuri commands and with some shuffling he places Victor in his lap across his thighs, flingers caressing the exposed skin between the ropes on his thighs. He leans forward, mouth finding Victors neck, kissing and biting at his skin. He sucks a mark right above Victor’s clavicle and Victor head falls back with a moan, lust pooling in his gut.

“Mine,” Yuuri says and Victor sighs as Yuuri’s fingers trail down his back towards his ass in smooth caresses. Yuuri’s mouth finds a nipple and as he sucks it into his mouth, a lube coated finger probes at Victor’s entrance. Victor shifts his legs, opening them wider to give Yuuri better access, more. As Yuuri pushes the finger in, his mouth sucks hard at the nipple and Victor arches, Yuuri’s name falling off his lips in a loud moan. 

“That’s it, pretty boy. Take it. Take what I give you,” Yuuri says into his chest, sucking and kissing along his sternum. His finger is moving slowly, in and out as he watches Victor wither, gasp. It feels incredible, being under Yuuri’s hands, his gaze, his control. Yuuri adds another finger, pace slow and taunting. Fingers curling to find the right spot. Yuuri’s cock rests heavily against his stomach, thick and glistening with beads of precome. Victor wants to lean down and lick it, suck it into his mouth. His fingers twitch at his back where his arms are restrained by the rope. 

“Relax, pretty boy,” Yuuri breathes, a third finger sliding into Victor. “I decide what you get right now.” He curls his fingers again and this time it hits just right.

“Aaah- Yu-Yuuri” Victor pants, tilting his head so far back he can feel his long hair dance across Yuuri’s knees. 

“There it is, perfect,” Yuuri praises. Victor is already a gasping mess, more turned on than he has ever been. Yuuri hasn’t even used his cock yet, hasn’t even touched Victor’s. 

Yuuri slides him off his lap, but before Victor has a chance to complain, Yuuri crouches down and lifts him up under his ass. It takes some balancing, Victor having to lean forward so they don’t tumble over, but Yuuri is strong, carrying Victor with ease. He kicks the coffee table away before carefully putting Victor on the couch, back against the pillows, and slides him down so his ass is right at the edge of if, legs falling open as the suspender ropes keeps them elevated. 

“Gorgeous,” Yuuri says, hand sliding up Victor’s thigh as Yuuri strokes his own cock, soft moan escaping. Victor wants to chase the sound with his lips, breath it in, feel it vibrate though his body. He looks at Yuuri, mind heavy with arousal as he watches Yuuri’s own hand move slowly up and down his erection, thumb moving over the tip to spread the precome. Victor aches for it, needs it. 

“Color?” Yuuri asks, his eyes lust blown and dark. 

“Green, so green. The greenest, “ Victor pants, breathing heavily. “Please, Yuuri. Please give it to me.”

Yuuri slides down then, kneeling by the edge of the couch. His cock lays across Victor’s hip, leaking and he wants to sigh in frustration of having Yuuri’s cock on him and not in him. 

“You want it baby? Your want my cock?” Yuuri teases, leaning forward to wrap a hand around Victor’s neck, kissing him sloppy and wet as he rolls his hips, their erections just brushing together. Victor pants into Yuuri’s mouth, desperate and so pleased at the same time. He never gets the chance to answer because as Yuuri’s hot mouth devours him, he feels something thick, hard and slick press against his entrance. He shudders and gasps as Yuuri continues to kiss him, devouring, as he enters Victor, slowly. Victor feels overwhelmed, all sensations of Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri colliding in his body and mind. Yuuri starts gasping against his lips too, rock hard inside him. It feels so good. Amazing, to finally have Yuuri inside him.

“AAh- fuck.” Yuuri pants and slowly drags out, shifting a little before rocking back in, hitting Victor’s prostate. Victor shouts, head tipped back and eyes screwed shut as Yuuri continues to pound into him, pace fast and relentless. Victor loses himself in it, the push and pull of Yuuri’s hard cock inside him, the sensation sending pleasure waves all through him as his mind tries to grasp how lucky he is to have someone like Yuuri, to love someone like Yuuri, and be loved back. The pleasure keeps building, and building until the warm pooling sensations in his gut explodes as Yuuri bites down on his neck at the same time as he wraps a slick hand around Victor’s cock. 

Victor comes with a loud moan, Yuuri’s name on his lips and as he does. Yuuri spills inside him as well, cum filling him as Yuuri’s pace slows, mouth still hot and wet on his neck, shoulders, mouth. It’s like Yuuri can’t get enough. Like he needs to keep claiming Victor, mark him all over. Victor will happily let him. He feels like he’s floating, lost in euphoria, pleasure and love. 

Yuuri starts tugging at the rope, knots coming undone, freeing his arms and legs while still inside him, going soft. Victor’s left hand finds Yuuri’s nape as the right one comes up to his own stomach, finger trailing the cum mess there. 

“You think I can spell ‘property of Katsuki Yuuri’ over my chest with this?” Victor asks, trying for a wicked smile in the orgasm haze, and then yelps as Yuuri presses against him. Victor’s arms and legs come up to wrap around the other man as he giggles, Yuuri placing them stretched out on the couch as he whispers ‘Mine’ into Victor’s skin. It makes him feel bold again, euphoria from his orgasm and Yuuri calling him his bubbling his emotions over.

“I love you,” Victor tells him, pressing his lips against Yuuri’s temple. Yuuri presses in closer, lips caressing his neck. 

“I love you too.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
